


The Humans Between

by EatSnowAndDie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cold blood is vampire, Dark, Gen, Hot blood is were wolf, Multiple chapters, Mysterious, Vampire/Werewolf AU, both are hybrids, modified
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatSnowAndDie/pseuds/EatSnowAndDie
Summary: Those who come before us often choose the course for our future, as monuments of a time once forgotten. But would we rather forget and move forward as designed, or remember and choose our own paths?Is it even worth it?





	The Humans Between

_Thick black shadows shifted and blurred across his sight, clouding his vision. His hearing was nothing short of impaired and he couldn't move. The only sense he seemed to have control over or the only ones that seemed to function was his sense of smell. It was sharp, keen, and able to detect even the most acute odors.._

_Roses. The image of robust scarlet flower bloomed in his mind like a violent depiction of beauty and death._

_Cedar. It was sharp, like a piece of broken crystal- slicing into the soft tissue of his inner nostrils with every inhale. Cold and calculated, not violent, but passive. He struggled to move, tugging at his limbs which hung heavily from his body. The very air around him creating a dense pressure which made his body want to wrench and lash out at whatever it was that was causing it, if he could. But his movement was slow and heavy, like being under water. A cold hand grasps under his jaw and holds him still._

_“Shhh..” The voice commands calmy. Disconnected. Pressing a thumb to his lips that he can now feel are wet, and warm. The liquid that warmed them draining from his mouth passed his jaw, down his neck. “Everything is going to be fine.” The voice spoke again.” It was male, his voice alone was enough to send chills down his spine, and the frozen temperature of the room only made it worse._

_“Wh-ere am I?” he asked, fists clenching as he pulled at his heavy arms which refused to cooperate. This time another voice answered. It was a woman's, no less cool and calculated, but this voice seemed to carry a mocking tone behind it, barely noticeable. But with every passing moment his senses began to grow stronger._

_“You are home. And you are safe. You have nothing to fear, Connor.”_

_‘Connor. My name is Connor.’_

_“What is going on?” Connor asked, now realizing the heavy liquid that his throat was choking on just a moment ago._

_“You've just been born, Connor.” Spoke the man, in a manner not befitting the situation. He was too calm, too unemotional. Disconnected. They both were. “Congratulations.” The man added after._

_Connors brows furrowed as he blinked again, his vision still failing him. His mouth opened but he couldn't find words to speak. His features changed from confusion to fear, to disbelief. “Who are you?!” Connor finally demanded. Strength slowly gaining in his body._

_“Tsk tsk tsk, now Connor,” Spoke the man. “That's no way to speak to your creators.” The man's hands brushed against the young subject's face again, but this time with both hands, holding it steady in front of him. Connor swallowed hard as he focused in on the blur of a man in front of him. If you could even call him a man._

_“There is no reason to fear.” The man breathed, in almost a thick whisper. His words slurring their was out of his mouth as he urged Connor's fears to disperse. “You have been created to instill fear in others, and you cannot do that if you yourself fear.” Connor's eyes blinked rapidly and he opened his mouth again, attempting to reason with this being who called himself his creator._

_Who were they? Their answers did nothing to ease his fears and frustrations._

_Just a moment ago there was nothing. Not even darkness, just nothing. Silence. And now here he was, awake, and being filled with purpose. Purpose, he himself did not yet entirely understand. He knew nothing, and so he feared. Feared the unknown._

_Connor knew he had to gain some kind of control soon, else he might lose himself and re-enter that same darkness he just awoke from, or be sent there by those who pulled him from it in the first place._

_His head pulsed, his insides ached, and his heart beat against the inside of his ribs with a violent throb that Connor's now active mind could not ignore to count._

_He breathed in, and out. His nostrils flaring as he gained control. His body shaking unpredictably at random moments, and he felt the dry cold air in the room may have been the cause for that. But that didn't stop him._

_“There.” The hands released from Connor's face. His deep brown eyes appearing as dark as the shadows that lurked in the corners of the room. The man sounded pleased. Pleased at Connor's control? He didn't know for certain._

_Footsteps moved to adjust themselves next to, what Connor could guess, was the man. The two blurred figures stood as monuments, tall and towering over a future that they themselves constructed._

_The woman now spoke. "Your purpose,"_

_Connor's head moved to face her direction, only making out the statuesque silhouette before him. Her hands held together calmly._

_"-is to serve." She continued, speaking in direct orders, making it clear to him that he had no other choice. "Your mission, is our word. And your will," she paused, tilting her head toward Connor pointedly, but his eyes didn't leave where he knew her's were. He blinked once. Swallowed again, so loud in this echo chamber of a room he knew they could hear it also. "-is ours." She finished._

 

_Connor said nothing. And for the first time in the dew minutes that passed, there was silence. A dreaded kind that suffocated the air in his lungs but he remained in control._

_At last she spoke. "Do you comply, Connor?"_

_Connor's eyes shifted from the woman's image, to the man's. From left, to right. All time seemed to stop, as if the universe itself awaited his answer._

_..._

_Connor swallowed again, now tasting the coper inside his mouth that still covered his chin and throat in a thick, sticky coating._

_He evaluated his options, of which he found only one. The only one they provided for him._

_"I do." Connor responded. His voice finally clear._

_"Clarify." She demanded coldly._

_"I comply." Connor responded immediately. "Just, tell me what I'm supposed to do." He shifted against the heavy weights which held his limbs in place which he had failed to realize were there before his nerves had woken up. He was in a situation that he could not escape, and compliance was his only option now. He had to survive, and he would do so for as long as he had to._

_"Good." She replied simply. Sounding pleased as she turned away. Her steps creating echoes of their own as she dismissed herself from his attention, that was soon drawn to the man stepping in front of him now._

_"Well done, Elijah." She congratulated from the opposite end of the room._

_'Elijah is his name.'_

_"It would appear that after 799 attempts, we are finally successful."_

_Elijah turned toward her and all Connor could see was his blurry back._

_"You, are succesful." She corrected. And Connor could hear the smile on her face as she left the room with barely any sound._

_"Yes," Elijah finally breathed. He had been silent for so long. "I am." He now turned back to Connor, his feet shifting against the surface of the cold floor._

_"Welcome, Connor800." The creator spoke to him. Crossing one hand over the other in front of him as he seemingly admiring his work. "You are the first success of your kind. You should be proud." The man nodded at the subject in front of him who ceased full eye contact at this time, and had resigned himself a point on the floor to focus his attention on. He could now hear perfectly, so his flawed eyesight wasn't needed._

_"I look forward to working with you, Connor. What you'll accomplished,"_

_"..."_

_"What you'll prevent," Elijah continued but Connor gave no answer, or reaction. "Don't worry, Connor.." The man placed his hand on the subject's shoulder and gave it a slight pressured squeeze. "I know what you're feeling." He bends down to his level. "I felt exactly what you're feeling right now." The man's tone had shifted from his low voice to a quiet whisper. "Soon, you won't feel anymore. Even now, you can sense it all leaving you, all feeling, all emotion- being sapped from your very soul."_

_Connor's heart rate increased, but still, no reaction._

_"Trust me." Both his hands rested on his shoulders now as he knelt in front of Connor. And it is now that Connor chooses to look his creator in the eyes, and with his vision finally clear now, he meets those ice blue orbs with his own, the natural warmth of his brown irises turned cold like an animal's eyes upon contact._

_Challenging him._

_They stare in silence for long moments. Moments that could not be counted, before the Elijah breaths out a huff of amusement out his nostrils, and stands, Connor's gaze following._

_"You'll see for yourself soon enough."_

 

_**-**  
_

 

The year was 2038, winter was beginning to set in and the Detroit streets were crowded with humans roaming about from one daily activity to another. Just another day in the city it seemed, nothing strange or unusual, or so it seemed. To most people the city of Detroit was a safe place far from the dangers the rest of the world endured at the claws of feral beasts that killed humans on sight. 

Hybrids, they were called. Hot and cold blooded. The hot blooded hybrids retained animal insticts and tendencies, like rabid wolves with speed and strength. 

The cold blooded hybrids lacked emotion and feeling, but possesed otherworldy efficiency in mind and body. 

Both were equally dangerous if not controlled or conducted in a manner that prevented them from giving into their insticts. To kill.

Though it was more common for the hot bloods to lose control than it was for the cold bloods, especially since they were known to consume a synthesized serum extracted directly from human blood. It was blue and cold, they called it blue blood. An enhanced, synthetic version of the original crimson liquid which lead to the cold bloods' advancement in the public's eyes. They appeared more civilized but no less cold, and it didn't help that the hot bloods had no blue blood of their own since the company who used to make cybernetics had switched to making the serum was bought out mostly by an unknown group and refused to service the hot bloods' needs. Leaving them no choice but to hunt..

Not that it mattered, blue blood didn't work the same with with hot bloods as it did the cold bloods. It didn't help them to control anything, didn't prevent  _instict_ from kicking in and taking over, so it was up to the individual hot blood to control thier bodies. It wasn't easy, but not impossible either.

If only there was a way to create a serum of their own to help them, so the humans could see them for more than just the mosters the cold bloods wanted them to be. It was so easy to hate monsters, to kill monsters. And that's what they wanted. From the very beginning, ever since the first hybrid, there has been a growing hatred of the other, hot and cold, complete opposites, incompatable, incapable of understanding the other. The cold bloods claim to have exist first and therefore believe themselves above the other hybrid, but the hot bloods believe differently. That the cold bloods are an abomination, incapable of living along side humans who also possess blood that is hot, but currently that is an argumant insufficient in regards to the rest of the world's opinion. And with the hot bloods disadvantage to control their insticts, cold bloods continue to dominate, even becoming billionaires and owners of million dollar companies. Their power and popularity only increased, leaving the hot bloods to the mercy of the humans.

Markus knew all this, and the more he thought about it, the tighter the knot in his stomach grew. His people were suffering from the misunderstanding and fear of the humans, and he knew why the humans did, but still he wished to change that. But it wouldn't happen overnight. Time. Patience. And control. That's what it took, and he would fight hard to maintain thos values he stood by. It'd be the only thing that could save them before it was too late and the humans decided to end their species in accordance with the cold bloods' wishes. 

He'd make sure that'd never happen. Not while he lived and breathed.

Markus stood up from the sidewalk bench he'd been observing the public on. He was ready to take action soon, but not yet. He'd regroup with his team before launching anything official, but the plans had already begun. Just had to be patient. 

Markus breathed in deeply then stepped forward into the passing crowd that moved across the street. Disappearing into the crowd of bodies seamlessly.

 

 

**-**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Detroit take on vampires and werewolves. Let's see what kind of cool stuff we can come up with. I hope it's easy enough to follow. I plan on making several chapters of this as well and hope to carry on with it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, it keeps showing that my fics are 1/1 chapters when I have it set for multiple chapters. I don't exactly know why but I am doing more than just one.


End file.
